


Becoming King (And Gay)

by sigmas_friend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: King George - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn, idk what happening but we're having fun :), knight dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmas_friend/pseuds/sigmas_friend
Summary: George, the Prince of the Davidson Empire, changed when he met Dream, an odd boy who had appeared from nowhere, requesting to be his royal knight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Becoming King (And Gay)

A strange boy entered the room, tall in what George had assumed to be a long deep green coat, fluttering behind him as he took long strides towards the royalty. A pale white mask with a smile drawn on, hiding the boy's features, making him appear mysterious, which amused the short prince.

He bowed before the king and his son, George, whom was slightly hiding behind his father, unsure of this boy.

“Introduce yourself.” The king stated, staring at the odd boy who had requested an audition with the king and specifically requested George’s presence.

“I am Dream.” The boy said simply, staring at the royalty as he stood up, no longer bowing but now on the same level. “I would like to be Prince George’s royal knight.”

____

“What!?” The King shouted, shocked. Not many people had the gall to request an audition, and much to request to be a prince's royal _knight._

____

Prince George stared in disbelief at the boy who claimed to be called ‘Dream’- he noticed the boy who he assumed was his age, around 15, stared back seemingly interested in the prince's heterochromatic eyes.

____

George looked away, feeling slightly self-conscious due to being unable to read the expression of Dream. His eyes- being brown and blue were often complimented, though George never understood why. He chalked it up to being his colour blindness making the colours appear plain, and nothing worth noting.

____

Dream refocused himself on the King, breathing out nervously before explaining, rambling a little “W-Well, I’m from a town outside of the Davidson Empire, and uh- I can do magic?” Dream shook his head slightly, unsure if the explanation was enough.

____

King Henry began slowly, “I see… Then it’s worth considering. Dream- was it? We’ll organise a room for you to stay in and you’ll go through trials tomorrow to test your abilities to see if you’re worth hiring.” Sounding content, the King looked at his son, George Henry Davidson, attempting to read his reaction to this.

____

George nodded at his father, Henry Davidson and was the king. “Dismissed!” Dream spun around and left the room, being led by the head guard, nicknamed GB80, who grumbled and showed the tall boy to his room.

____

Once the doors closed, George faced his father. “Are you sure? He seems… odd.” George attempted to not sound rude, but couldn’t find a word that described the odd boy any better.

____

“I agree, but we will see tomorrow.” King Henry sighed, before standing up. “You’re free to leave- knights please escort him to his room.” George nodded and followed Eret, the Vice Head of the royal guard to his room.

____

George settled in his room and prepared for bed for the night, though he couldn’t stop thinking about Dream, the odd boy who wore a mask and claimed to be magic.

____

While magical items weren’t rare in his kingdom, George knew that magicians were quite rare, so when one appeared out of nowhere it was a shock. He knew they could be odd characters but Dream was different from his expectations.

____

George decided he’d only be able to tell if Dream was telling the truth by seeing the trial tomorrow, so he settled on sleeping early to avoid overthinking the next day's events and being unable to sleep.

____

\--

____

Light began trickling through the thin curtains in the prince's room, causing George to begin to stir awake from his deep slumber.

____

The long day full of royal duties and meetings was beginning, a servant carefully opening the door to the room to place the day's outfit on a chair for George to change into, checking on the prince and quickly leaving as he noticed the Prince was stirring.

____

George’s eyes slowly fluttered open, to the sound of bustling outside his room as people began their daily duties.

____

He thought of the meeting he had with Dream the previous day, slowly rising as he began to get dressed for the day. 

____

George often shadowed his father, learning how to become king for the day he would be crowned, despite being nervous about it, he knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon, or he had hoped so.

____

_I wonder how long it’ll take before he’s kicked out._ George wondered to himself. Dream wasn’t the first to appear, requesting a role on the royal guard, though many others weren’t nearly as young or bold as Dream. George wasn’t very optimistic about this, and was dreading the boring meetings that would come after.

____

George heard a weak knock at his door as it creaked open, a servant flashed a smile at the prince and left a plate of food for George, bowing and scurrying away. 

____

He quickly ate his breakfast and rushed out of his room, interested in the trials that would last the whole morning.

____

\--

____

Dream sat up quickly, waking up to knocking on the door in the small room he resided in. “Dream- get up, I have food, you need to be ready in an hour's time and I’ll take you to the knight training grounds for your trails.”

____

Dream recognised the voice to be GB80’s, he quickly checked his appearance, making sure any key features were hidden before slowly opening the door and accepting the food. He noted it was quiet outside, and probably still dawn. “Thanks.” He muttered, shutting the door and sitting down.

____

Dream knew this would be a long day, but worth it. He had traveled far, leaving his own country for this.

____

_Ew, it’s cold._ Dream thought, muttering a spell to warm up the food. “Better.” he hummed, lifting the mask to only show his mouth, enjoying the small meal.

____

Dream sat waiting for the tall man to reappear, sharpening his axe and checking his arrows, making sure there was no damage to his weapons. Once settled, he checked the room and slowly removed the mask, washing his face. As quickly as he took it off, the mask was back on.

____

The castle's noises slowly began to pick up as the servants began their daily duties. 

____

Dream was dead set on hiding his identity, even sleeping with the mask on to hide his appearance.

____

\--

____

Sapnap, hummed to himself waiting for the mysterious boy to appear, having been summoned to the knights training grounds.

____

He himself was a knight in training, and quite good at his job. He was the best of his age group, and often joined the adults on their less dangerous tasks, like patrolling the streets at night and helping prepare with travel expeditions, though he was never allowed to join the men on their travels, he gained the skills for the vital tasks he’d need to learn as he grew older nonetheless.

____

Adjusting his armour, once heavy grew light as he became stronger and more adept in the art of moving in such heavy but protective armour, it allowed him to make more dangerous plays to win fights.

____

He was told to wait for the boy to appear, apparently named Dream, to run the trials and see if he would be fit to join the knights. While not uncommon, it was the first time Sapnap had participated in the event. He enjoyed the chance to show off his skills to others, and the King whom would watch the event.

____

Sapnap noticed two tall men appear from the castle, one he recognised as GB80 due to his distinct bicoloured hair, and someone who he didn’t recognise, Sapnap assumed was Dream.

____

He stood up excited to greet the pair. “Hello!” He shouted, surprising the boy wearing a green cloak, and causing a sigh from GB80. 

____

Upon closer inspection, Sapnap noticed how hidden Dream was. He couldn’t even tell the race of the boy, due to him wearing long grey trousers, combat boots and a deep green coat with black gloves. Dream had his hood up, betraying him and showing some of his dirty blonde locks. The most interesting detail for Sapnap would be Dream's pale white mask, with a smile drawn on it. He thought it interesting, as well as the lack of armour.

____

“Dream, I assume? I’m Sapnap! I’m surprised that you aren’t wearing armour for this- but that’s fine. I hope our fight will be interesting, considering you have a bow and axe, while I’m using a sword.” Sapnap settled on the slightly rambly introduction, noticing GB80 wanting this to be over with already.

____

Dream scanned over Sapnaps appearance, making note of the shorter boy's thick and heavy armour, appearing light on him. His tanned skin and dark brown hair was tied back into two small space buns, making him look childish, though Dream assumed his mask didn’t help his case.

____

“Well, I have to get back to my job so I’ll leave it to you two, good luck or whatever,” GB80 said casually. Dream nodded and GB80 left, seeming happy that he no longer had to deal with the two odd personalities.

____

“So Dream first up is a duel between us. You have everything you need? If so we’ll greet the King and the Prince, and then begin.” Sapnap said, failing to hide the excitement in his voice. 

____

“Sure.” Dream muttered, scanning the area as he followed Sapnap into the shade to double-check his axe was in pristine condition and wouldn’t be damaged from a simple duel.

____

\--

____

George greeted his father and sat next to him, watching over the field in which the knights often trained in. It had been cleared out for a few hours, specifically for Dream. Once George realised the odd boy was with Sapnap, he realised this duel might be less interesting than he hoped.

____

Sapnap was known for being strong and could fight on even footing with some of the strongest knights, but struggled when it came to duelling the Royal guards, as they were on another level, but still impressive for his age.

____

Sapnap and Dream approached George and his father, bowing and waiting for approval. 

____

“Thank you for your help today Sapnap. First, we’ll have a simple duel, knock the other over and make them yield and you win, there will be three rounds to be as fair as possible. If you seriously hurt the other you are disqualified. Dream, know you will be kicked out if you cause any serious damage, and Sapnap, please don’t injure him too badly. Understood?” The King said fluently, clearing having been said before many times.

____

Both nodded and stepped 10 paces from each other, waiting for the signal to start the duel.

____

A knight raised his sword and lowered it quickly to signal the start. George watched Dream’s every movement carefully, seeing what the boy would do.

____

Surprised by the sheer amount of speed, Dream had raced towards Sapnap, surprising everyone watching, causing Sapnap to quickly lift his sword to deflect the incoming axe.

____

To his surprise again, Dream had jumped around him and gone behind, using the handle of the axe to shove the Sapnap, causing him to stumble, and unable to catch himself, he fell forwards. Dreams movements were light and silent, similar to those as an assassin.

____

When Sapnap attempted to stand back up, Dream quickly stood on the inside of Sapnaps knee and aimed his axe at the boy's head, rendering him unable to stand up without damaging his leg and having his neck cut open. “Do you yield?” Dream asked though he knew the answer already.

____

“Yes.” Sapnap sighed, and George let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in.

____

“Wow, that was quick!” Sapnap exclaimed, “I didn’t realise you were so speedy, I’ll be prepared in the next round at least.”

____

Dream lifted his axe and foot, allowing Sapnap to stand up on his own and brush off the dirt that clung to his armour.

____

The second round went almost the same way, despite Sapnap preparing for a speedy strike, Dream instead attacked him head-on, catching Sapnap off guard due to the different approach.

____

The third and final round, however, was different. Sapnap was the first to make a move and was able to make Dream fight on the defensive, and due to his lack of armour Sapnap knew the pressure was on for Dream as a hit could be fatal as Sapnap was aiming at Dreams torso, but he understood that he was too slow to land an attack this way.

____

He was letting Dream show off, so to speak, and Dream was taking advantage of it.

____

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hopefully i'll post more soon, let me know if you enjoyed ^^  
> sorry if there's spelling/grammar mistakes lol


End file.
